Happy Birthday
by in-love-with-my-own-sins
Summary: One-shot. To what I think happened after George lost Fred. Sucks at summaries. Read and Review!:D


**Hi, I've been having troubles with the other laptop. I'm using our netbook, which is what I'm not used to. Anyways, this is just a little one-shot of what I think would have happened during April 1****st**** of the year 1998 to George.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fred: If she owned Harry Potter, I would have been alive...**

**Me: :'(**

**George: On with the show!**

**Happy Birthday**

He thought twins would never be apart. A complete LIE. These past 11 months, he felt it was torturous, probably a nightmare he'd have to wake up from. He sat alone, ALONE, it echoed in his ears, for the first time he was A-L-O-N-E. Today was supposed to be fun, not only for him but for them, today was the only day their mother would tolerate their pranks, their birthday, April 1, April Fool's Day, and their, no, HIS birthday. However, instead of having fun with all his family, he was alone, finishing his 4th bottle of firewhiskey for the day.

"Happy Birthday, Fred." He muttered. The shop had been closed, not only for today but it has been closed since his brother's death, now that he was dead, he sees no point in continuing what THEY had started. Now that he is dead, he wouldn't even let his family visit him, and today was no exception, he had owled them, they seem to have understood.

"Happy birthday, George-y," a voice sounded through the hollow walls of his empty apartment. He fell from his seat, grabbing his wand as if to protect himself, "Wh-who are you?" He half shouted. "That's not a nice prank to pull!" He exclaimed, as if regaining his courage. "George, it's me, Fred!" The voice told him. "Come on, knock it off, Bill? Charlie? Percy? I know it's you, Ron." He said, staring at the door of his apartment. "George, I am serious this is Fred!" it said convincingly. "If you are Fred, how are you able to talk to me when you're supposed to be dead?" He asked doubtingly. It paused for a while as if to think and finally answered, "I have a missing part of you," it said.

"Out of all the pun jokes that you think, you come up with 'I've got a missing part of you'?"he said. "Oh, shut it, Your Holeyness!" it said, sounding irritated. "Okay, so why are you really here? Why's you decide to scare me by talking in my ear?" He asked. "Yeah, George, I've been watching you and I don't like what has been happening, to you, you've become-" it was cut off by his shout, tears were falling from his eyes. "I've become what, Fred? Don't you think that it has been reasonable, I lost my twin, my bestfriend, someone who was there for me even before I was born!"

"George, for goodness sakes! It's like I had the ability to tell you that I'd die. If I did say that I was going to die, would you even believe me? You'd probably laugh it off, until it was too late! I love you, George, but honestly, you have got to move on, I might have not lived long enough to enjoy peace in the world, but right now I. AM. HAPPY! I'm finally at peace, George, no more troubles, it's happy here, George." It tried to convince him. He fought back more stubborn tears, his tear-stained face, now red. "You want to know why I'm like this, Fred? I have been thinking of what life could be if youwere still here. Expanding the business, getting hitched? Having children, together? Probably teach them a prank or two?" He argued, "How are you able to move on when these things inside your mind is bothering you?" He asked it.

"Liste here, George Prewett Weasley, I am telling you that even if I had... passed on, you could still carry out OUR dreams, live your life as if I were there." It said. "George, we can't do anything about it, I'm dead, period. Do you think that you are theonly one who lost a loved one? George, mom and dad lost a son, almost feels like they lost two sons instead of one. How about Ron, Percy, Charlie, and Bill? They lost a brother too. Percy feels like it was his fault that I died, and yet he is moving on and getting married. Bill's having his FIRST child with Fleur, George, and Charlie's still in Romania, you think it's easy working when you know one of your brother still suffers from an open wound? Ron, Ron's been training to be an auror. And what about Ginny? She lost a protector! And yet, she's in her 7th year, and almost world famous in quidditch!

"George, it's not only our family, what about Dennis Creevey? He lost his older brother, just because he didn't follow instructions. And Teddie? He lost both of his parents just one night. And I believe that Harry lost the most number of people he love the most in that war. He lost his parents in just one night, he lost his only family when he was in fifth year, Sirius Black, he lost Dumbledore- the first person to make him feel like he belonged somewhere. Not to mention about Dobbie and Remus. He sacrificed Ginny just to make save her life! And yet, he is btraining to become an auror!" It told him, "George, I know that it is difficult, you live then you die, but that is how life goes, but you still go on with life. Carpe Diem, seize the day, get married, expand the business, George, that is how you live your life." By this time he was drying his face from all the tears of frustration.

"Would you watch me?" He asked. "I have no other choice, George," it answered. "Happy birthday, Fred." He greeted the voice. "Happy birthday, George." The voice greeted him. He ran going to the door but was stopped by the voice, "Kiss mum and dad for me?" The voice asked. "Sure," he replied, "And, George?" It asked. "Yeah?" He answered, "Keep this conversation a secret?" It requested. "Fine by me," he said. "Brothers 'till death?" He asked. "Even beyond," it replied. He ran out to meet his family at the burrow. After all it was his, no, THEIR birthday.

At the empty apartment, a small, open window lay about, in fact it was too small that even its owner neglect to notice it most of the time. And at the back of the small window, there was a boy of about 19 that sat on the mascot's hat, red head and was tall and lanky in nature. He uttered under his breath, "Happy birthday, George," and continued. "Ooh, and April Fool's Day," as he managed a smirk.

**So yeah, Read and Review!:) First Harry Potter Fanfiction and First one-shot!:)**

**-in-love-with-my-own-sins!:)**


End file.
